


Zarya x Reader | "Female Disease"

by StereoUP



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bathe together, Bench-Pressing, Cuddle, Cute, Hot, Living Together, Multi, Study-abroad, bullied, weak, weight-lifting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2020-01-04 05:02:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18336722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StereoUP/pseuds/StereoUP
Summary: You study abroad for Uni and your new roommate is the hottest woman on Earth. Buff and hot. She takes you out to dinner and lets you use her jacket. You both bathe together thanks to a fear you have. You worry when Zarya has a sad look on her face while looking at her phone. You ask to see what's on it...





	1. Meet your Russian!

I drag my suitcase to my dorm nervously. _‘7th-floor room 803’_ I make a mental note of where I’m going to be living for the next 6 years. Sonia International University. I arrive at my dorm door and unlock the door only to reveal that my dormmate has already unpacked. The was a bench press in the room but I didn’t think anything of it, I set down my suitcase and the smaller backpack on top then open up the closet, I see my dormmates clothes on one side so I put mine on the other. I hear a door open and two feet start making their way across the floor then stop. “My roommate is here now. Is she cute?” I turn around and look up to see two green orbs staring at my e/c ones. “She is! I was blessed with a cute dormmate. But she is not Russian roommate.” A tall woman with pink hair is who I’m facing. “What nationality is roommate?” “German.” I respond quickly and then she smiles, “I’m going to enjoy your voice!”

I close the closet door only to turn around and have the woman sitting on her bed, gesturing me to do so too so, I copy. “What will I address you by?” I hesitate for the sudden question of what my name is but give in, “Full name is Y/F/N,” I respond and she nods then speaks, “I like it! My name is Aleksandra Zaryanova. Call me anything you want.” I stare at her beautiful features and unconsciously say “Hot” out loud. She looks a bit flush but I hide my face knowing I’m redder than a tomato. We sit there in an awkward silence. Aleksandra finally breaks the silence with an innocent question, “Let’s get dinner. I know a place...you can just call me Zarya.”

 

Zarya gets us a table at a nice restaurant and we sit talking to each other over dinner and I try something I never have before. “This tastes great!” Zarya chuckles and holds up her fork with something on it, “Here, try this,” she moves it towards me and I eat it, only to have a bitter flavour fill my mouth. “Zarya!” I say angrily but her smile makes my anger go away, “Can’t stay mad at me?” I blush and she lets out a heartfelt laugh. Most of the eyes in the restaurant are on us then a man who looks to be no older than me and Zarya walks up to our table and leans on it, blocking my view of Zarya making me slightly sad.

“Zarya who’s that?” The man asks, “Javana meet Y/n, Y/n meet Javana,” Zarya says and the man named Javana turns towards me. Zarya gives me a look of terror and points to Javana, hinting that I should not associate with him. Javana speaks to me, “Did Zarya tell you yet?” I cock my head to the side as to what does he mean but he just gives me a look of pity, “Didn’t you know that she’s--” he’s cut of by Zarya pushing him away. I blush at the sight of her muscles moving coordinately and her face with an angrier look. It is so adorable! Zarya must catch me staring and starts blushing madly, “Let’s go back to our dorm. I need rest and I’m sure you too are tired.”

Zarya leaves the money on the table and walks with me to the door. As soon as she opens it, cold wind attacks me. I shiver and as I and Zarya make our way to the pavements, she swings her jacket around my shoulders. I look up at her but she doesn’t make eye contact with me. I watch Zarya as her muscles shine in the moonlight and she must notice because she covers my eyes.

 

“I’m not who you think I am.”

 

We walk into our dorm and I hang Zarya’s jacket on the coat rack then lock the door. I hear a sneeze coming from behind me and I speak, “If you’re not feeling well in the morning, tell me. My parents were herbalist so I know a thing or two about medicine,” I reassure her. I don’t get a response but I know she understands. I make my way to the closet and pull out a nightgown for the night then head into the bathroom. I start up the bath in the extra large bathtub but I don’t get in. It’s some time and Zarya comes into the bathroom, “Why aren’t you getting in?” she asks me, “Could you join me in the bath? I have had a fear my whole life that if someone wasn’t there with me while I bathed, I’d drown.” she nods and helps me take off my clothes and I help her with hers.

Zarya gets in first then I join her. She tries her best not to splash water on me in fear of scaring me. After a few minutes,  she finishes washing me and herself up and helps me out. I dry off and put on a simple nightgown. Sadly, I didn’t get to see Zarya’s exposed body because I kept my eyes close. Zarya leaves the bathroom before me and I brush my teeth. I look in the mirror and see flushed I am from just thinking about Zarya. I’ve got the answer. I have fallen in love with the built Russian.

Zarya’s sitting on her bed and looking at her phone with a sad look on her face. I sit next to her and she instantly turns her phone screen off and beams at me, getting rid of the sorrowful look on her face. I look into her eyes, they don’t shine as bright as her smile. “Mishka what’s wrong? You should head off to bed.” she says and takes my hand to bring me up on my feet, “What were looking at on your phone?” she frowns and turns on her phone screen for me to see...


	2. Test Your Luck!

It was the school page with a post from Javana:

_ “ATTENTION FELLOW STUDENTS! I have found out that Zaryanova is tricking a girl named Y/n L/n with her looks and is making Miss L/n fall for her! If you see these two together, be sure to steer clear as Zaryanova would do anything to keep her prey safe. Everyone stay indoors if the wild best breaks out!” _

A picture of Zarya feeding the food to me was attached.

I go over to my bed angrily and grabbed my phone then walk back over to Zarya. I go on my camera and put it on selfie mode, “Smile, hottie!” I say and take a picture. Zarya did as she was told but was completely confused afterwards but I just stayed on my phone. I went on SnapWatch and posted the picture with a caption saying “Look at my hot new friend!” In a matter of two minutes, there was already love on the post. I beam at Zarya only to be returned with a single tear running down her cheek, “Mish-- Y/n, you don’t understand. Javana posted that because--” she stops herself.

I embrace Zarya, “Don’t worry. I’m not leaving you so just tell me,” the woman opposite me sighs and moves me back from my embrace. She puts her hand on me and leans down to my eye level, “Y/n I’m lesbian. I’m sorry to drag you into this…” she steps back and removes her hands from my shoulders. Sad confusion washes over her face because it did mine, “Are  you going to tell me the reason or no?” I ask, “But I did tell you. I like woman.” I still shake my head, “So? You turned me lesbian as soon as I saw you and I’m glad because now I can do this.” I wrap my arms around Zarya’s neck and give her a long and passionate kiss. I let her tongue enter and explore my mouth. She pulls back for air and stares at me intently, “Will you...be m-my...” the words fail to form but I already know what she means and I reply with an ‘Of course’.

 

I wake up groggily and tired only to remember what happened last night. I hear tired grunts and struggled sounds. I sit up and turn my attention on the Russian bench pressing on the bench press. I take a quick selfie then post it and I watch her bring the dumbbell up and down many times until I hear a tear, which makes me jump up and take the dumbbell away. Zarya sits up and pouts which only makes me giggle, “Guten Morgen, Lieblingsmensch!” She doesn’t smile at all and continues to pout, “Mishka, give me the dumbbell!!” she tries to grab it but I shake my head firmly, “Nein. You’re eating and not allowed to bench press for the rest of the day. Did you not hear the tear?” “Happens all the time.” I only shake my head and put the dumbbell back on the stand.

I make pancake batter and turn on the oven only to have Zarya turn it off, “Can I request a specific breakfast?” She asks and I nod, “I want you…” I have no time to react because she drags me to her bed and forces herself on top of me. I look into her lustful eyes, causing my fluids to drip. I forgot to put on underwear so there’s no way to stop her. “Zarya no…” she only goes down to my ear and whispers while nibbling, “I can’t stop myself. When I’m finished leave me if you don’t enjoy it.”

My Lieblingsmensch places small kisses on my neck and leaves a mark with each kiss. She then started making her my down my chest to my breast area and moves my nightgown so now my bare body is showing itself to her. She starts to suck and bite on my left breast, which is probably going to make it very sensitive later. I let out a small moan causing Zarya to chuckle and switch to my other breast. She keeps alternating, causing me to moan uncontrollably. When she’s done I find the strength to speak, “Th-They are…very s-sore,” she strokes my cheek for reassurance, “I’ll be sure to massage them later,”  she whispers and nibbles on my ear.

Zarya moves down to my cunt and begins to lick making me moan louder. “F-Fuck Z-Zarya!” “Why a-are you so good?!” Zarya asks and continues to lick my cunt. Luckily, both the neighbours were gone or we’d be in trouble. I gasp when two fingers enter me and move back and forth at a fast pace. My insides warmed up, indicating I was near and Zarya noticed too because she thrust even faster. “Z-ZARYA!” my fluids enter my girlfriend’s mouth and not a single drop is wasted. I breathe heavily while Zarya makes her way next to me. I smile weakly when she lays next to me but she’s smirking with the most impish look ever, “I wish I could have you for breakfast every day.”

I and Zarya view our classes and other special rooms like the library, canteen and gym. The gym was our last stop and Zarya begged me to go in. “Zarya, no. You’re going to rip something for real and wish you had listened to me,” I respond to her bickering and she only grabs my arm and drags me inside. The gym wasn’t like normal school gyms, it was for building up attack, balance, defence and stamina. You wanted to build those things up for the ASDB Competition, in which I just found out existed thanks to someone begging, that every University in Russia does. I and Zarya went to the Headmaster’s Office (H.O. for short) before the gym to sign up for the competition and get a list of the events.

Event 1: Push-ups.

Event 2: Curl-ups.

Event 3: Foot Race - Be the first to reach the end.

Event 3: Off-the-Ground Obstacle Course - An obstacle course that requires jumping from levitating platforms to helicopter checkpoints to using grappling hooks to grab platforms to high to reach to the end.

Event 4: Blocking Endurance - Last for 20 minutes of blocking punches.

Event 5: Hand-to-Hand Combat - You fight to the death against someone from another University.

 

Zarya goes to weight-lifting first while I decide to practice on the uneven bars. I don’t get far when I hear the loud noise of a dumbbell hitting the ice cold floor and a grunt. I don’t stop moving on the uneven bars but I look over and see Zarya sitting on a bench press, looking at a dumbbell on the ground sadly. I don’t think anything of it because she probably just pulled a muscle and so I continue on the uneven bars. When I finish Zarya isn’t sitting on the bench press, she’s not anywhere in the gym for that matter. I hurry and look around the school, going to the library and mutual classes, I don’t find her. I hope she’s in our dorm because that’s where I’m headed next.

I get to the 7th floor to see Javana speaking with Zarya so I hide behind a beam and listen.

“I know you’re brainwashing your roommate. No one likes lesbians.”

“I hope you know how many people you’re offending and I am NOT brainwashing my roommate.”

“Have you ever thought about what she would do if she never met you? “

“...”

“She would’ve been straight and had a normal life.”

“Javana I have to go,”

“You better let her go. I can’t stand the thought of you changing someone’s life.”

“I will not. She is happy so I’m happy.”

“You told her one of your secrets but not the other? That’s what I’m guessing? Look how “trusting” you are.”

“If I told her the other I’d be alone again. Why’d I ever trust you with my personal life?”

“You better think about how much you’ve changed her life and if she really is happy, I will now take my leave.”

I hear footsteps which I assume are Javana’s. I wait for him to fully leave and I come out from behind the beam and give my girlfriend a bear hug. “You heard the whole conversation…” I don’t respond and I grab her hand and lead her to our dorm. I’m going to make sure Javana doesn’t try to mind torture my Lieblingsmensch again.


	3. Javana's Off His Rocker!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I use Google Translate so if something is translated incorrectly, tell me and I shall fix.

Classes are in and they're OK.

Besides the stares.

Ever since classes started, Zarya and I have been getting weird stares from students and teachers. Besides one. The one teacher I'm talking about is Mrs Valeriya the English teacher and Zarya and I's last class of the day, she for some reason favours us. She even once came to our dorm to drop off cookies she made for us. Zarya and I have also found out that we are both going to the ASBD Competition, which is great! At the moment I'm bench-pressing the heaviest dumbbell in the gym with people gathered around me and watching in bewilderment. See, my arms look like noodles so you'd assume they work like noodles but they don't. I have no visible muscles (mostly because they won't show up for some reason) so everyone assumed I was weak. I've been doing this for 3 hours now. When the classes and clubs end and all the lesson rooms are locked up, the gym is still open. I stop and put down the dumbbell. Not from lifting the dumbbell but because I had a long day and decided to use the last bit of my energy up weight-lifting.

Once the crowd is gone and I and Zarya are the only ones left in the gym I put my t-shirt on over my sports bra. Zarya gives me a bear hug from behind, "Good job, Mishka. Even I can't go that long!" she gives me a soft kiss on my cheek. We both get buzzes on our phones so I check mine and Zarya looks too. It's the school page informing us that the ASBD Competition is next month. "Hold on, this isn't right. Nein. The competition is supposed to be the beginning of the 2nd semester. Next month is still too early," I whine and Zarya places a small kiss on my neck, "There's going to be major snowstorms in the second semester so they had to bump it back," she explains. I groan and escape from my girlfriend's grasp, "Let's go. We need to rest up then train, y'know?" I say more than ask and we make our way to our dorm.

While we're walking down the hallway and Zarya heads into the bathroom so I wait outside. I feel warms hands over my mouth and I try to scream but they only come out as muffled cries. "Y/n! Shh shh, it's me! I'm here to help you!" I turn around to see Javana standing there looking pretty proud of himself. I push him back and try to plug my ears. He kept explaining how he was sure Zarya is using some sort of technology to put false feelings into my head. I don't listen to his stupid fantasies but there is one thing that stands out. He says he  _follows_ my Zarya sometimes to get  _info._ Zarya's safety is in danger and I'm not letting some mentally disturbed man make her feel like she can't go out alone. Anger wells up inside me as Javana speaks and I only head the blood rushing to my ears. My vision turns Javana into a target and next thing I know, I'm out cold.

 

I wake up to be greeted by the peaceful, sleeping face of Zarya. Her eyes flutter open, "Ich Liebe Dich," I say and Zarya easily guesses what it means, "Tak zhe," I smile and so does she. I hold my head in pain, "Mein Kopf tut weh. What happened last night?" I ask and Zarya hesitates then says, "You passed out from being tired." That's not what I remember. My vision turned on like radar-vision and Javana was red while everything inanimate was blue. Something happened to me and Zarya won't tell me but if it was really bad I'm sure she would so it wasn't anything bad. I get out of bed and go into my side of the closet and pull out a black corset with a mini skirt attached that include unattached sleeves, white fringes on the skirt and sleeves and, a huge waist-bow. I went into the bathroom and took my time changing only to be hurried by a very hungry Zarya. I tie the bow around my waist so the knot is behind me and go out to help Zarya cook breakfast. I walk into the kitchen and my girlfriend is only staring at me, I think it's just a game so I shrug it off.

When we finish breakfast Zarya, who's been quiet the whole time, finally speaks. "Y/n, you know you can't wear that. I won't be able to control myself..." I put my hand on her cheek and caress it, "Du wirst okay sein." I place a kiss on her lips and grab my textbooks. The first hour is Chemistry. The Chemistry teacher, Mr Gibbs **_(I just finished watching Pirates of the Carribean. Cut me some slack.)_** passed out the measurement papers and for me, he gave me a small index card under the paper. Zarya, who sits next to me in every class, looks over as I flip over the index paper. His number. My girlfriend frowns and I whisper in her ear, "Keine Sorge. I've got this." she gives me a confused look but I only return her with an impish look. Mr Gibbs tells the class what to do and occasionally glancing to me, licking his lips. Disgusting! I take the index card and turn it into shreds as we're doing the experiment and mixing different chemicals.

When it's time for the last chemical to be mixed, our teacher lets us do it on our own. I do as he says and Zarya puts a hand on my hand and I smile. When she finds out what I'm gonna do, she may run. "Oh and this chemical lights on fire 20 seconds after dropping ink in it so please keep your pens tucked away." My girlfriend's eyes widen as she looks at me and I just smile. I don't have a pen but I have an index card with ink in it. I raise my hand to get Mr Gibbs' attention and he looks at me lustfully then heads over to me. While he's heading over I drop the ripped up index card into the chemical mixture and Mr Gibbs comes and takes it, "I'm finished!" I say happily and goes to the front of the class. "See this? This is what yours should look like. No--" The flask explodes and the fire falls onto our teacher. I pretend to be surprised like everyone else was so I wouldn't be in trouble. Zarya squeezes my hand, obviously afraid but she knew I was the cause of this.

A student runs into the classroom with an extinguisher and puts out the fire. Mr Gibbs had many burns on him, specifically his chest where a hole in his suit was at. He turns to me a pointed at me, "It was her." Everyone turns their attention to me and I hold up a textbook, "Sir I didn't even do the experiment because I was studying for the upcoming test in this class," it's a very believable story so obviously everyone believed it. Besides Zarya and Mr Gibbs. Our Headmaster, who I hadn't noticed before sitting in the back, spoke up, "I can confirm that she was studying and with all due respect Mr Gibbs, we only hired you because of your top-notch chemistry skills. We were very hesitant because you had a past of pyromania," the class gasps and Mr Gibbs sits there with the most confused look ever. I guarantee you he doesn't pyromania. I look back at our Headmaster and she just winks at me then goes back to speaking, "I'm calling the hospital. You are all let out early by 30 minutes." A loud cheer erupts from the class and it quickly cleared out.

Zarya and I sit on the fountain in the middle of the campus where no one was at. "Mishka what if the Headmaster didn't help you?" "My story was believable enough so I would've been fine," I respond and she sighs clearly disappointed in my actions. I scoot closer to Zarya and give her a kiss on the cheek, causing her to wrap her massive arms around me, "I can never stay mad at you, Miska," I giggle.

"Ich Liebe Dich!"

"Tak zhe."


	4. Surprise, it's her!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No one in this is their correct age. They could be older or younger. Also, relationship-wise, not everything goes the same way. Like Hanzo and McCree! (Ye, I know, thank me later).
> 
> Overwatch does exist, too!  
> And Talon.
> 
> And I should be getting to the point of this note!  
> Right now!  
> Uhm...
> 
> This chapter is going to be short.

Zarya nuzzles my neck as I read the message my Dad has sent me:

**Dad: _Guess what?_**

**_What?_ **

**Dad: _Your parents are here! To cheer you on, of course, you and your girlfriend!_**

I almost forgot! Tomorrow is the ASBD Interviews and two days afterwards is the competition! But dad isn't the type to like these kinds of competitions.

**_How'd mum trick you out of the house this time?_ **

**Dad:** **_'Reinhardt Wilhelm if you don't put your beer down right now, you're not coming with me to see Y/n! She's deathly sick and would be sad if you weren't the last person she saw!'_ **

**_Mum instantly assumes I favour you more..._ **

**Dad: _True true_**

**Dad: _She's right, isn't she?_**

**_DAD NO!! But she was smart into getting you over here_ **

**Dad: _You know I don't favour these types of competitions! What if you get hurt and I have to witness it?!_**

**_WHAT DO YOU THINK PEOPLE COME THERE FOR BESIDES CHEERING??_ **

**Dad: _Ultimate Chaos._**

**_CORRECT!_ **

I sigh and put my phone away and Zarya chuckles from behind me, "Nice Dad, huh?" "Yeah, sure, whatever." She frowns at my black phone screen, "I thought your last name was L/n?" "It is. My mother didn't change her last name when she got married upon request from my father and he made sure I got my mother's last name and not his. It was because apparently because I or my mother could be used as a hostage again and potentially murdered. While my Dad denies it, I really think he's an assassin or spy," I try and explain and Zarya catches on quickly. I don't know why but it seems as if Zarya already knows everything I'm telling her and is just waiting for something to happen.

 

I get into my heated bath with Zarya right behind me. I lay my head back on my girlfriend's breasts and she wraps her arms around my waist, "Was there something that happened were younger that caused your fear of water?" Zarya asks and I nod, "I'll show you when we're finished." I reach up to tug on her hair, making her hit my arm playfully. We both finish our bath and put on our pyjamas. I sit on my bed and Zarya stands next to it, I put out my leg so she can see the permanent mark of metal ankle cuffs that were too small and forced around my ankles. Zarya gently takes my ankle into her hands, "Explain." she demands angrily, "They put me in a tank of water and forced ankle cuffs on my ankles so that I couldn't escape. I was in there for 5 minutes, I couldn't breathe for so long. I almost drowned. My father finally broke the tank somehow and I was finally free. When the police got there and removed the cuffs, these were the marks left." I inform like it wasn't a big deal. Zarya pushes me down on my bed and lays my head on my pillow and pulls up my blanket over me, "I'm going to be busy tonight and tomorrow, I've already done my interview. Stay safe for me." she grabs a big case and turns out the light while she leaves the room.

 

I wake up to no Zarya and start to freak out but I remember she told me she'd be back after interviews finished. I get up and drag myself to my closet and pick out a pair of black leggings, a white tank with black polka dots and a matching skirt that was open in the front. I go to the bathroom and put everything on. I brush my teeth and I pull out a comb to comb my hair but hands stop me, I look in the mirror to see her. She starts combing my hair and putting it into a ponytail **_(or she's just combing if your hair is short)_  **and leaving some of my bangs to hang:

"What are you doing here and how did you find this place?"

"I will seek and I will find, no matter what."

"What do you want?"

"You helped me out and I'm returning the favour."

"What do you mean?!"

She wraps my hair into a bun, "I was told you had a... slip-up and almost attacked someone."

"I don't quite understand..."

"Your vision changed and your enemy turned red into a target, remember?"

"How'd you find that out."

"That hardly even sounded like a question!"

I growl and she chuckles, "FIESTY! A little birdy working for us told me."

She places a butterfly beret onto the left side of my hair, "Like it?"

"How are you supposed to help me in ANY way?! By telling me you know this?!"

"It's called Female Disease. We don't know how it started but when a mother is pregnant and gets the disease, her child gains immense power and it sometimes slips up! It can only happen in female babies and its scientific name is Mechiacladiosis"

I growl as she just stands there smirking, probably trying to steal away any of the so-called "power" I have.

I don't know what happens but my vision becomes just like it was that night and my hands move on their own, grabbing the female's neck. "H-H-Help me! I c-can't control mys-self!!!" my grip tightens on her neck, "Gets harder to control...over time," she struggles to say, "The time! You have...to...to lea..." she doesn't finish her sentence because she passes out and I drop her. SHe wakes up a few seconds later and stands while breathing heavily, "Come see me after your interview. You know where to find me." she heads to the door, scared, which makes me feel very guilty. I watch her as she opens the door and turns to give me one last look, "Adios, amiga." and she slams the door behind her.


	5. Interview!

I head to the building, birds up and awake, people busying themselves on the street, cold temperature and skirt following behind me. I regret ever owning a single tank. Why is Russia so darn cold?! Once I get the building in sight I hurry up and get inside, rubbing my hands together for a bit to warm them up. The building looks very shady. I reach into my skirt pok=cket and pull put a black mask with an open-smile mouth that has blood in place of teeth. I would've worn something plainer if I had changed the mask that was in my skirt pocket. I never wore the skirt since I left Germany and that was the last mask I put in there. I put the straps of the mask around my ears. The last thing I need is for them to kill me for being foreign then hunting down my parents.

 

_WAIT!_

_  
_

_HOW DID I KNOW I WAS SUPPOSED TO HEAD TO THIS BUILDING?!_

_I've never seen this building before nor even been in it. What's going on?_

_  
_

Thoughts, theories and questions take over my brain, in fact, so much, that I don't feel a guard shaking me. I finally snap out of my thoughts and the guard notices, "Who are you and what on EARTH are you doing here?! This building is reserved for the ASBD interviews. State your purpose or LEAVE!" He yells in my face, "I am here for the interview," I respond to which he chuckles, "Show me your ID." ID? I reach into my skirt pocket and pull out a plastic card with my name, photo, number and age on it. The guard looks at the card then back at me and grunts, points to a door and goes back to his post. Something weird is going on. I know where this building is and I all of a sudden have an ID I never got, what kind of witchery is this. Luck?  _Luck!_ What a nice word.

I enter the room and there's a woman who looks to be in her early 30s sitting on a couch, smiling at me. I sit on the couch opposite of the woman and she introduces herself, "Hi I'm Sheryl, you must be Y/n. We've been informed that your... appearance has nothing to do with your strength, am I right?" I nod while she picks up a clipboard that's sitting next to her, "I'm going to ask 11 questions, find out your size for your uniform and, make a 30-second introduction video. Any questions?" Seems safe. I pull down my mask, "No, none."

 

"Question 10: Relationship status?"

"I have a girlfriend."

"Okay, now the last question. What is your code name?"

"Excuse me, what???"

"For the competition."

"Why do we need one?"

"Because some people may have the same first name and we don't want to take the time to see who has the same name."

Sheryl tilts her head at me, "Code name? Think of one." I think for a moment and then sigh but Sheryl smiles widely, "Maybe you can base it off of the luck you have today?" I look at her but she just smiles as if she said nothing wrong. What does this lady know? I don't push it because she could just be an oracle that had a really lucky guess and answer her, "Lucky7." Sheryl stands up and walks to a door, "Follow."

 

We finish finding the size for my uniform and taking the introduction video.

 

As I creep into my dorm, I can hear voices:

"So you're Y/n's girlfriend, Zarya?"

"Yes, I am."

"She got luckier than m--"

_WHACK!_

"OW! I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY!" Hold on. No... it can't be. My suspicions are confirmed when I hear a thundering laugh. My PARENTS are here! I slip into the room, they're probably in the kitchen since there's no one in the bedroom. Why do these dorms have to be mini-houses? I peek into the kitchen to see them sitting at the table and laughing, yeah I'm not going in there just yet. I take off my shoes, sit on my bed and, listen to the conversation happening in the kitchen:

"That's fantastic! How's Torb and his daughter?"

"Probably under a pile of metal scraps."

"Haha, why'd I even have to ask?"

"Reinhardt dear, remember that thing Y/n used to do? With the lighter?"

I sure as hell do. I grab a lighter and creep into the kitchen, completely unseen to everyone but my mum, who winks at me.

"I do! It was always so scary! Having a lighter rapped onto my head. I always thought my hair would catch on fire!"

"It'd be a shame it the same thing were to happen again, right?"

"Nah. Y/n's all grown up now, she'd never--"

_tap tap_

 

"ESSIE YOU'VE CURSED ME! IT'S BACK!!!"


	6. Not-So-Great Secret

I sit in the chair between my mother and Zarya. My father, who's pretty pissed, yells at me, "What if I got a heart attack from that?! Huh?!" I just try to hide my laugh. Zarya looks me, "I never knew your dad was apart of Overwatch." My mother and I agree, "Nor did I." "Likewise." Dad looks at all of us nervously. Zarya and I exchange looks probably thinking the same thing:

_'He's got some explaining to do.'_

Dad finally gives us an answer. One my mother and I had been waiting for years to get, the truth.

"Overwatch and Talon have been at war with each other for a few years now and they go after anything to make us Overwatch members vulnerable. Like family. I didn't want Essie--"

"Esther."

"--gaining my last name and then have a bunch of assassins go after her. So she kept the last name L/n. I never told you guys so you wouldn't freak out."

This changes a lot of things. But that doesn't change the fact that we've been left in the dark for so long. Putting aside my anger, I ask,

"What is Overwatch?"

Zarya sighs and my father clears his throat.

"A group of vigilantes."

"Do you do what's right?"

"Ja."

"Explain."

"We split into smaller groups and go on missions, most of which is stopping a Talon terrorist attack."

"What kinds of weapons?"

"From Guns to Hammers!"

"Why haven't you invited mum to join?"

"Well, I uh... thought it'd be too risky."

"She's a better sharpshooter than you and is clearly more stealthy. She could be of better use in hostage missions than anyone else I'm assuming?"

"Y/n, you're going too far..."

"Zarya, this isn't about you right now!"

I snap, making her look down.

"Y/n, I get that you're angry but I'm trying to explain that it's not safe."

"But it  _IS_ safe for me to risk my father?"

My mother nods wearily, "Y/n's got a point."

I hadn't noticed it before but Zarya left. I stand up, "bitte entschuldige mich." I leave the kitchen and see that Zarya is nowhere to be found. I shouldn't have snapped at her!

 

I turn the street corner in the light snow falling. I finally find the familiar pink-haired Russia I've been looking for. There's someone else there though... my eyes widen when I see who it is.

_HER!_

I walk up to Zarya and she, and the person she's standing with greets me.

"Hi, Y/n."

"Y/n! Hola!"

They both look at each other angrily. For some reason, sadness washes over Zarya's face and guilt on the other's. "Y/n, who is she to you?" I tilt my head to the side, "A friend that I'm not on the best terms with. Why?" My friend steps to the side, "If you were going to join Overwatch, next time tell me. I won't bother you anymore." She turns to Zarya and looks her straight in eyes, "Lo Siento."

_FLASH_

She's gone.

I take a step back from Zarya, "What happened?! What'd you do?!" I feel cold tears running down my face and Zarya sighs, "She hasn't told you who she really is!"

I shake my head, "Nor have you."


	7. Imperceptible

My father and Zarya talk in the kitchen while my mother sits next to me on my bed, trying to comfort me.

"Y/n honey, maybe Olivia got in trouble once and now Zarya can't trust her--"

"Mama, I lost a friend!"

"I thought you were mad at her?"

"It was a little quarrel! If it weren't for her I would've never known where the interviews were and I wouldn't have had my ID. I didn't know it before but she gave me everything I needed!"

"Here. send her a nachricht."

I take the communicator from my mother and turn it on 'Voice Message' mode.

"Hi Olivia if you get--"

_WHIP_

My arm is weak. I look up to see my father in front of me with a horrified look in his eyes. My mother screams and pulls me into an embrace, "REINHARDT! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!" Pain is engulfing my arm but I try not to cry.

"Essie !--"

"IT'S ESTHER."

"Esther you don't understand! Olivia has changed. Sadly, for the worse."

"I DON'T CARE IF SHE'S CHANGED FOR THE WORSE! SHE WOULDN'T HURT Y/N, UNLIKE YOU!"

Dad looks hurt but speaks again, "You  _SHOULD_ care! She could come after us!"

Mum shakes her head and cries into my shoulder, "If you loved Y/n, you'd care about her happiness more than your own safety. I bet Olivia would come after you and those damned vigilantes but she clearly has a soft spot for Y/n! Do you not understand?!" I close my eyes and try to relax to the lullaby of my mother making points on my father. I hear footsteps and a loud gasp. "Wh-What...?" It's Zarya. "Zarya, do you love Y/n?" I hear my mother ask, "Yes I do, Miss L/n." My mother pulls me closer but makes sure to be gentle on my arm, "What happened to Olivia?" "She is unneeded in every way, shape and form." I open my eyes and look down at my hands and cry,

"Why can't I see Olivia again?"

"She's a danger to Russia."

"How?"

"She...She says she going to leak false information about the Russian leader to get all of Russia to turn on her."

"What if it's true and she has evidence? Did Sombra tell you any of this to your face?"

"No. My leader did."

"Ever thought of the possibility of her lying?"

"SHE WOULDN'T!"

"She would because she knows her people trust her too much."

"How the hell did I ever fall for a bitch like you?!"

I look up at Zarya and glare, only to have it returned with a guilt-filled look. Dad speaks to try and make a point. "Regardless, Olivia isn't safe. She tried killing us many..." his voice trails off when Mum looks at him disapprovingly. "Way to go in supporting your daughter. How's all the love she's giving you right now?" Mum says, "Call someone up who can explain that vigilante group better and  _I_ may change my mind. I don't know about Y/n."

I lay down.

"Fine. She'll be here this evening tomorrow."

 

I hear my dorm room door open and close. I check my phone.  _'2:59. What the hell is she doing?'_ I wait about ten minutes then throw on my coat and shoes and head out. I find her easily, thanks to a trail of poisonous gas. I walk in front of her and glower at the death she has in her mouth, to which she just closes her eyes.

"How long you've been doing this? Been keeping a lot of secrets lately."

_No response._

I walk up to her and grab the white and orange death and throw it into the snow, putting it out. I put my hands on her cheeks and bring her face to mine so they're just centimetres away. "Anyone who puts fucking death in their mouth is guaranteed a short life. How long have you've been doing this?" "Clearly a few days since you didn't find out until now." I sigh at her smart response and grab her wrist, causing her to gasp. I drag her back into the building and into our dorm.

I take off my boots and then my coat. I hear a loud gasp behind me, "What's it?" After a few moments, she grabs my injured arm and looks at it. "We may not be on the best terms right now but I care about you and we need to get this looked at." I look down at my arm and see that my forearm is a deep shade of purple. I look back up at Zarya, "Why would you care for a bitch like me?" She dodges my question and grabs her car keys, "There's a walk-in clinic not far from here. Put your stuff on again, we're going out." I obey.

 

"Hey, Zarya?"

"Yes, I do love you. I didn't think off all the possibilities at the time. I'm sorry."


	8. A/N

_**I'm holding back on this story for a while. Maybe for a month or two. I will NOT abandon this story, though. REMEMBER THAT!** _

 

_**(I'm doing this because I want to work on my new XReader! :D)** _


	9. Who's This Old Lady?

"She'll be okay," I hear the nurse say to Zarya. Zarya walks into the room and sits next to me, face in her hands. I open my bag next to me and pull up a video that's my all-time favourite.

_"Mama, Mama!" Little me calls for my mother. "Ja?" My mother replies. "Wie liebt man jemanden?" My mother gasps a bit and my father walks in. "Was ist los?" My father asks while picking me up. "Ich werde meinen zukünftigen Ehemann oder meine zukünftige Ehefrau für immer lieben!" I tell my father. He laughs his hearty laugh and sets me down. "Sie träumt groß—" "Halt die Klappe, Reinhardt!"_

Zarya looks at the video as if it's in secret code, which it probably is to her. I turn to her and wrap my arms around her. "It's me promising to love my future wife forever," I whisper in her ear and while feeling her warm breath on my skin. "Ich liebe dich," I say and pull back.The nurse walks in with discharge papers and hands them to me. "Just give these to the front desk and you're free to go!" She says and leaves. I put my tablet back into my bag and stand up, ready to go. Zarya looks at me with so much guilt in her eyes it looks as if she's about to cry. "No, Zarya, please don't cry. If you cry, I'll cry," I tell her and she laughs a bit. We go to the front desk, drop off the papers, and leave.

In the car, Zarya drives slower than usual. "You okay?" I ask her and she just replied with a grunt. I look in a compartment and find candy so I obviously take one and put it into my mouth. It's a strawberry flavoured lolly. "Zarya, this tastes good! You should taste it!" I say but she doesn't respond nor even look at me. When she stops at a light she puts her hand on the back of my head and pulls me in for a kiss. She explored my mouth until the light is green again and she continues driving. "You're right. It does taste good," I hear her mumble. "Zarya! That was foul play!" I exclaim but she just laughs. We get back to the dorms but I don't get out because I see a figure in the darkness standing near the entrance. "Y/n, what's wrong?" "Who's that?" I ask while pointing at the entrance. Zarya looks but still doesn't see what I see. "How long does it take for your eyes to adjust to the dark, Lieblingsmench?" "About forever."

We both get out of the car but Zarya pulls me close as we walk to the entrance. The figure turns out to be Javana. We don't make eye contact and walk into the building. I get a bad feeling so I hurry Zarya and I into our dorm. I lock the door. "Can we skip school today?" I ask Zarya. "Are you not feeling well, Mishka?" I shake my head and wrap my arms around her and put my head into her chest. "I want to spend today with you and you only..." I mumble and Zarya sighs. "You're so cute, you know that?" "Ich werde nicht bescheiden sein, also ja," I say. "Didn't understand that at all but I know it was a good thing," Zarya says while laughing. I decide to sleep with Zarya tonight so I change into my nightgown and sit on her bed. "Wow, that was hot," Zarya tells me. I feel my face heating up, "Sh-Shut up!" Zarya changes too and sits next to me. I crawl between her legs and sit there with my feet under my butt.

Zarya put her hands on my cheek and caresses it. Feeling her skin in mine is absolutely calming for me. "I'm so happy you exist," Zarya tells me. I smile but my vision goes back to that same kind before, allies green, inanimate objects blue. Except, there are two green people in the room even though Zarya should be the only one in here. Invisibility! I quickly kiss Zarya on the cheek and stand up. "I have to go outside for a moment," I tell her. She looks suspicious but I hug her and leave the them.

Instead of going down, I got up and end up on the roof where I want to be. I hear crying and see a silhouette on the edge, face in their knees and tears running down their face. I go up to them and realise that it's Olivia. I sit down next to her and pull her into an embrace but it feels more like hugging a child since she's way smaller than me. "Y/n? Go. Please stop pitying me..." Olivia tells me as she tries push me back but to no avail. "Pity? You're my friend, I care about you and your happiness. Please don't cry," I say in her hair. Olivia jumps up and moves back. "I'm not who you think I am! I'm evil! I've KILLED people! Now do you still want to be my friend?!" I stand up and hug her again. "You have a reason for doing all of those things and I know it. You don't have to tell me. Please just continue being my friend. You've helped me more than you know—" "I'M THE ONE WHO TOLD THEM WHERE YOU LIVED AND I'M THE REASON YOU WERE TRAPPED IN THAT TANK! THE GLASS WAS UNBREAKABLE SO EVEN YOUR FATHER COULDN'T HELP YOU!" She shouts while tears run down her face faster than the flooding from Hurricane Katrina. "The glass was unbreakable? Then who got me out?" Olivia's tears stop abruptly. "I-I hacked into their systems to set you free. I... I..." I smile. "You saved me. That's all that matters in the end."

 

There's a knock at the dorm room door and in steps this old lady who's also very pretty. "Y/n, meet Ana. Ana, Y/n," Zarya introduces. "You're really pretty," I tell her. "Such kindness. Too bad Zarya can't seem to say anything nice to me besides "That's Because She's A Wise Old Lady!"," Ana says. I giggle as she walks in. "So what was I called here for?" "To explain what the Overwatch is. To her," Zarya says while pointing at Y/n. "This is why Reinhardt needs to stop being so secretive," Ana sits down next to me. "Overwatch is a group of vigilantes. We had permission at first but then we disbanded and now we're back, as vigilantes. Nothing else to say really..." Ana mumbles. Her hand brushes up against me. "Reinhardt should've just called but since I AM here, Y/n, let's go shopping!" Ana exclaims, "but Zarya dear,you stay here." Zarya pulls me close. "but I want in..." Zarya says and keeps me close. "Too bad! Let her go and she'll be a snack when she gets back!" Ana says. "Wait huh?" Ana gives me a 'play along' look. I don't. I just stay quiet. "Well, time to go!" Ana grabs my arm and leads me out of the room, barely giving me any time to put on shoes.

We get into her car as she drives us to the mall. "I didn't get to pick up my wallet. We have to go back..." "As if I was going to let you pay. College students like you need all the money that you can get." I look out the window and realise that I have no idea where we're at. "Uh, have you ever been in Russia before?" She turns the wheel abruptly. "Nope! That's why GPS exists," she motions towards her phone that Google Maps is directing her on. We arrive at the mall and Ana seems super happy. "Do you have anything slutty?!" She asks me and it makes me choke on the air, "Uh, no." "No lingerie? No miniskirts?!" I shake my head. "Okay, tip, Zarya loves slutty things. Just wear slutty things and that'll get her attention for sure!" Okay. I'm thinking this wasn't a good idea.

 

We come across a lingerie and underwear shop and I try to direct Ana's attention toto somewhere else but she saw it and dragged me in. In no more than an hour, she had already picked out a lot of lingerie. Enough to last me too long. Ana then found a store called 'Angelica's Nighttime Outfits'. Lingerie, maid outfits, nurse outfits, anything slutty. I so regret not speaking up and staying home. Now I feel bad that I have all of this stuff and Ana bought it but I won't wear it. We finish in that store and Ana finally feels like going home. Now I have two big bags of lingerie and outfits that I definitely won't be able to hide from Zarya.

 

I say goodbye to Ana as she drives away and gather up my courage and walk into the dorm. I should've remembered the creep. Javana comes from behind a pillar. "Hello there, Y/n." He eyes my bags but I quickly started walking. "Hey, what's in there?" He asks me while walking next to me. "Irrelevant!" I shout. I get to our dorm but I continue walking past it. I don't want Javana knowing where Zarya and I's dorm is. "Tell me or else." I stop and turn around. "Or else what?" He smirks and pulls out his phone. "I'll tell the school that they're bodies," he says. "They're clothes, okay?! My Grandma just bought them for me! Now stop being so nosy!" I say. "So that's who that old lady was?" I nod.

"Adios!"

Javana falls forward, out cold. "Oh, Olivia, thank you so much!" I hug her and hurry off to my dorm.

I walk in and almost forgot about the bags but Zarya notices them. "What are those?" I panic, "cl-clothes!" I lock the door and Zarya takes one of the bags. "Zarya— no!" I quickly take the bag back. Zarya smirks. "I know Ana was trying to play cupid. Put some of these so-called "clothes" on," Zarya demands in a smug way. My eyes widen. "N-No!" Zarya bends down to my ear. "Ana texted me so I already know what they are. Just do it and I may go easy on you~" She purrs. I sigh and take one of the bags with me into the bathroom. "Why do shy about changing in front of me now?" I can hear the amusement in her voice. "Sh-Shut up!" I choose the maid outfit and walk out of the bathroom. 


End file.
